Schoolstuck
by ChibiCake
Summary: When a group of friends all decide to play the game Sburb, how are they going to deal with the killing the boss and sorting out their school lives? Rated T for strong language (Rated T for Karkat :3 )
1. Chapter 1

**= Be Karkat**

It was July 22nd, Karkat had just woken up. The first day back to school, also the day he got the new game, Spurb. He didn't know if any of his friends played it but he didn't fucking care. Dragging himself out of bed he went to get dressed, he wore the same black t-shirt and dark trousers he always wore. Looking as bland as usual, Karkat looked in the mirror. Strangely, the school Karkat went to didn't just accept humans, they also accepted trolls. Such as Karkat was himself. His black messy hair almost concealed the tiny nubs people called horns. His skin was a grayish colour and his eyes were yellow. Aside from those points he looked practically human.

"Karkat!" A voice echoed from outside the door.

"What do you fucking want?" Karkat spat as his brother, Kankri, poked his head around the door.

"Do have a good day at school brother, I hope nothing triggers you when you arrive..." Kankri went on about triggers while Karkat put on his shoes. "Have a good day at school! And watch out for-"

"Fucking triggers, I know!" Karkat pushed Kankri aside and slammed the door behind him as he left.

Karkat normally walked from his Hive to school because buses were what humans used to get to places. He was muttering to himself about how stupid his brother was and who the fuck said triggers anymore? Until suddenly a massive weight dropped onto his back and he fell over. "Ac pounced on Karkitty as he walked to school!" Karkat saw the cat-like troll behind him. She was wearing her usual hat and her massive olive coat.

"Hi Nepeta." Karkat sighed as he stood up. Nepeta practically leaped next to him and gave him a massive toothy smile.

Karkat noticed she didn't have her usual moirail with her like she normally does. "Where's the blood obsessed strong guy?"

"Do mew mean Equius?" Nepeta asked, Karkat nodded, "I'm not sure... and he isn't that obsessed with the hierarchy, I mean I'm his meowrail right?" Karkat shrugged, he had a moirail himself but he never could ever tell him anything. Like my blood colour. Some trolls, like Equius, were always worried about making friends with "lowbloods", people lower down on the hemospectrum, and only made strong relations with "highbloods, people higher up on the hemospectrum. Karkat was at the complete lowest of the scale, he was a mutant. His blood colour was candy-red, meaning he had the lowest blood colour. Nepeta had olive blood, meaning she was in the middle of hemospectrum. Equius had blue blood meaning he was a higherblood.

"Karkitty?" Nepeta looked confused. Karkat snapped back to reality. He must have been daydreaming about blood colours. He didn't really give a fuck about blood colours but sometimes you think about those type of things. The two trolls started walking again to school.

At school they went to their usual area where they saw Equius, Aradia and John.

"Hey Karkat and Nepeta!" John called and waved at them. John's usual messy black hair was for once brushed. Tough he couldn't get those buck teeth fixed, Karkat thought to himself. Unlike humans, trolls had fangs, and their fangs happened to be in perfect condition... normally. That Equius's teeth all were broken and crooked. Aradia turned around and her long, black curly waves smacked Equius in the face.

"I'm sorry Equius!" Aradia gasped. She covered her mouth and her eyes were like saucepans.

**=Be Equius**

Equius, just being smacked in the face by some flying hair, didn't really hurt him because he was just too strong. However, Aradia was one of the most prettiest trolls he had ever met and after being ignored by her for the past hour, he could finally talk to her!

"It's okay Aradia, it didn't hurt me anyway." Aradia still looked upset but let it slide.

"Heehee did you get rejected again Equius?" Terezi. That troll just happened to be the most annoying troll he had ever met. If she wasn't a highblood he'd have replied but he dropped it. Besides there was other problems. Like why Nepeta was hanging around with him. Karkat Vantas, in his opinion, was an annoying lowblood. Obviously this strong troll doesn't know Karkats blood colour. Nobody knows, and that little information bothered Equius a lot. Its seemed... suspicious.

**=Skip time to Lunch**

**Hey what makes you think I can do that?!**

**=Skip time to Lunch and =Be Nepeta... Please?**

**Only because you said please...**

At lunch Nepeta got her lunch, and headed over to the table where her friends sat. All of them were there, all except Vriska and Terezi.

"Where's Vriskers and Terezi?" The cat troll asked.

"They got detetion for 'friendly fighting'" Jade told her. Vriska and Terezi were rivals, but not rivals in a good way. By 'friendly fighting' it probably meant Terezi had blown off Vriska's other arm.

**=This is boring, skip to when they get home**

**Boring? What about Vriska's other arm?**

**=Don't care, skip to when they get home**

**Any other wishes?**

**=Be Karkat**

**Gog your fussy**

Karkat finally got home and the first thing he did was look in the post. Pulling out the game, Sburb, he ran into his room and got the game started. After the game loaded he clicked the START button. There were two races available, troll and human. Obviously Karkat chose troll, what pathetic loser would choose human? Then he had to pick a username. After spending a precious minute thinking about one he choose carcinoGeneticist. Then he was suddenly playing the game. Some text flashed on the screen "Hello Sburb player! We've allocated you to a group of people who will help you finish the game. Help them and hopefully they'll help you! You will now be teleported to the room where you can chat to new team mates and get to know each other." The screen flashed white and he appeared in a new location.

There was a chat menu underneath,

carcinoGeneticist: SO YOUR HERE TO DEFEAT THE GAME WITH ME THEN?

arsenicCatnip: :33 s33ms like it! this should be furn!

carcinoGeneticist: OH GOG DON'T TELL ME YOU ALSO SAY CAT PUNS

**That's the first chapter! This was a lot of fun to write! I'm expecting this to be a very long fanfiction... Probably with a part 2... Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this story and review if you enjoyed it!**

**~ChibiCake**


	2. Chapter 2

arsenicCatnip: :33 who else says cat puurns?

carcidoGenocist: JUST ONE OF MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL. IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER

arsenicCatnip: :33 one of your furends?

Whoever is behind that computer, sounded just like a certain cat troll that he knew. But obviously Nepeta wasn't the type of troll to play video games. Ever since they were grubs she hadn't been the gamer type, like Vriska.

"Karkat! Come on time for dinner." Kankri called from outside his room. With a large frustrated sigh Karkat quickly typed,

carcinoGenocist: I GOT TO HAVE HAVE DINNER SEE YOU GUYS

gallowsCalibrator: L43V1NG SO SOON?

carcinoGenocist: WOW YOU TYPE REALLY RETARDED

"Karkat? Can you hear me?"

gallowsCalibrator: WH4T 4BOUT YOU?

carcinoGenocist: JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BYE

carcinoGenocist logged out

What did gallowsCalibrator mean by that? Obviously he had a better way of typing. Karkat stopped thinking about that comment and went to go eat.

Karkat lived with his brother, no adults, so they were pretty much free to eat whatever they wanted. Unlike those stupid humans who need to have a 'good' diet. He sat down across the table from his brother and started eating yesterdays leftovers from dinner.

"I'm guessing nothing triggered you to reveal your blood colour right?" Kankri asked. Kankri suffered from the same mutation as him. And so did their ancestor, The Sufferer. Having candy red blood. Even though both of them knew about their mutation they never really talked about it.

"Of course nothing fucking made me! Why would you even think that?" Karkat hissed.

"When I was your age I fell over and well... I had to move home, leave school..." Kankri stuffed his face in food, "I just don't want the same thing to happen to you." That surprised Karkat, knowing that his brother managed to do something so stupid. He felt bad for him.

"Well I'm not going to mess up so don't worry." Karkat picked up his plate and-

**=Be Nepeta**

**Oh gog I almost forgot about you**

**=Be Nepeta**

**Can we be a different character?**

**=Be... Terezi**

Terezi was on the new game Sburb. Her sister was busy doing work so she could stay up all night and play on Sburb.

gallowsCalibrator: H3 S33MS R34LLY 4NNOYING

cuttlefishCuller: W)(o?

gallowsCalibrator: TH4T K1D

arsenicCatnip: :33 carcinoGenocist?

gallowsCalibrator: Y34

Terezi thought he smelt more interesting that annoying. She wanted to taste what he was like so badly but Latula, her sister, told her to try to lick everybody because some people found it a bit creepy. Not that she really cared what people thought of her... well what some people thought of her. A certain red eyed human she did care about what he thought of her. But that was a story for a different chapter.

"Oi Terezi! I need some help!" He sister called.

gallowsCalibrator: ON3 S3C GUYS

gallowsCalibrator logged out.

Terezi walked into the room where her sister was, "Yea sis what do you need?"

"Can you get me that light bulb? Another light went out." Terezi nodded and smelt the light bulb then followed her nose. After finding it, she gave it to her sister.

"Thanks sis." Terezi had a small handicap. She was blind. So that probably sounds like a pretty big handicap but she didn't really need to see. She had extremely good senses that helped her get around. Her sister had the complete opposite to her. She could see just not smell. So both of them helped each other get around.

**=Be Eridan**

**We haven't even met him yet!**

**=Be Eridan**

**But we haven't-**

**=Be Eridan**

**:|**

Eridan wanted to play that new game Sburb. In fact he started an account and was in a group. It was just he didn't like his group members. They were all acting like lowbloods. Settling how they were treated through their actions? They probably were all land dwellers. This trolls desire was to destroy all land dwellers, so he thought he might anger them by not coming online for a while. In school he was only hanging around with those land dwellers to find out their plots. However not everybody there he did hate, admittedly. Like Feferi. Her blood colour was the highest of all. Fuchsia. She was royalty. Eridan was also a highblood, the second highest. And he praised that fact a lot. His kind deserved higher, better more from his blood. People like Aradia and Tavros shouldn't even be allowed to talk to him!

**=I don't like this guy**

**Why am I not surprised**

**=Can we skip to the next day?**

**Any particular time?**

**=Lunch? And be Dave. He seems cool**

**Even though we HAVEN'T met him yet**

Dave was the coolest guy you'd know. You know that ice-cube in your fridge? He was even cooler than that. At lunch he ate the coolest things. Ice cream and cold soda, just to show he was cool and how ironic he could be about it. Because being ironic is cool. So when he sat down at lunch, he obviously had to ask the coolest question,

"Do any of you guys play Sburb?" Perfect. Everyone's attention was turned onto him. Only the coolest people can do that.

"I do!" John said with a large geeky smile. Right after he said that the whole table were practically shouting "Yea I do" and "Cool! What's your name?" Now only a cool person like Dave could something like bringing everybody together. It took about a full minute for them to all realise that they were in the same group.

"Great now I get to spend even more fucking time with you lot!" Karkat desk-palmed, and then there was almost... Karkat covered his face and ran to the nearest toilet.

"Don't tell me you trolls also get your periods?" Dave asked the females.

"We aren't that different from you Dave, boy trolls don't get that kind of stuff." Kanaya replied.

**=Be Karkat, this conversations getting awkward**

**Understandable**

Karkat managed to wipe away the nosebleed and get his clothes cleaned. Never in his entire life had he had a nosebleed. Especially from a flipping desk-palm. They probably all thought he was a creep now, running out on them like that. He decided to wait in the toilet to avoid any awkward questions. Also to make sure that nosebleed didn't come back. After all he never had one before, he didn't know how to react to this type of thing. After a lot of constant checks in the mirror the bell for the next class rang and he finally had to leave. Next he had English with Terezi. Great now he had to sit next to a blind chick and get asked even more awkward questions.

In English for a change Terezi was awfully quiet. "Terezi are you okay?"

"Yes of course I am... Why?"

"Your just being really quiet." Its probably the thing at lunch... Karkat thought to himself.

"Oh don't worry I can talk a lot more if you want me to! Candy red." Karkat took a deep sigh until he fully realised what she just said. Candy red. Wait... She knew what his blood colour was? Did he miss a spot? He frantically checked his clothes and his nose only making Terezi laugh. "I smelt it from your nosebleed, calm down!"

"Does anybody else know?" Karkat whispered. Terezi shook her head and then smiled a massive toothy smile, "I'm not going to tell anybody so don't worry." Karkat took a massive sigh and then made a reminder not to get on Terezi's bad side.

**This is my second chapter and wow this story is really fun! It's not going to be a Karezi story, I'm sorry *if you only came for Karezi and now aren't bothered, I have warned you* I really only mentioned that little bit at the end because in Homestuck Terezi is the only pre-scratch troll who knows about Karkats blood... So sorry in advance for all you Karezi lovers but I am pairing Karkat with somebody else. And if it wasn't obvious who I was pairing Terezi was then I am pairing her with someone else as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Be Terezi**

Terezi could only smell the look on Karkats face. Pure shock. She felt a bit bad for him really. Her blood was teal, just a high-blood. Being so high up in society made it harder for her to understand what it was like for people like him. How would Equius or Eridan take it if they found out his blood colour? They would never speak to him again. Aradia might be low but even she couldn't relate to this. One thing bothered her, why didn't he tell any of the lower-bloods? Was it because they wouldn't understand? Why didn't he trust me enough to tell me? They use to be matesprites, why doesn't he trust her anymore.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how you'd take it..." Karkat put his head in his hands and sighed. Terezi wanted to hug him, but what good would that do? How would a hug from your ex make you feel any better.

"I don't want it to be a massive deal, so don't worry about me." Karkat shot her a forced smile before looking out of the window. He didn't want it to be a massive deal but its not like he could just avoid it. What if he fell over and cut himself? How was he planning on hiding it then? But it Karkat didn't want to talk about it now he didn't need to. A good detective must let their clients rest.

**=Skip to after school and =Be Vriska**

Vriska left school with Nepeta. They weren't best friends but they were friends.

"Why do you think nubby left at lunch?" Vriska asked Nepeta. The cat troll shrugged.

"Karkitty? Maybe he had a moment?" Vriska giggled.

"Karkat doesn't have moments." Nepeta told her while raising an eyebrow.

Vriska just shrugged it off, "So how was your day? Especially next to him." Vriska finished with a wink. Nepeta sighed and dropped her shoulders. Vriska looked at her but didn't say anything. It was obvious how it went. If that troll even said 'hello' to her when she sat next to him she'd be impressed. In Nepeta's favourite subject, art, she gets to sit next to the troll shes been flushed for since they were wigglers. Every day she had art, she'd ask Nepeta how did it go? And every time Nep didn't have the courage to say 'hello' or her really cute 'good meowings/aftermeow' the one thing that really made Vriska tick was when he didn't even have the curtesy to at least say one simple word to her. Even though they talked at lunch, she knew it didn't mean as much as would if they talked face to face.

"That's it!" Vriska said hitting her robotic hand against her normal one. Nepeta looked surprised. "I'm going to talk to him for you!" Nepeta's eyes were like saucepans.

"Vriska puurlease don't!"

"Then you talk to him on pester!"

"Fine!"

**=Be Nepeta at her hive**

Nepeta decided to go on pesterchum. Not because of a certain, threatening troll of course... But because she knew she needed to talk to Him. Pesterchum downloaded with Sburb so she could easily go on Sburb at the same time. After logging in she bit her lip. Am I sure I want to talk to him... After finally gaining the courage she clicked the 'Start Pestering' button.

arsenicCatnip started trolling carcinoGenocist

arsenicCatnip: :33 hey karkitty :3

arsenicCatnip: :33 i hope your not busy right meow 3:

arsenicCatnip: reply when mew can i guess...

Nepeta was ready to turn off her computer and sigh in her room until she got tired until there was a small pling, she got a new message.

carcinoGenocist: NEPETA WAIT!

arsenicCatnip: :33 karkitty?

carcinoGenocist: SORRY I WAS TALKING TO GAMZEE... WHAT'S UP?

arsenicCatnip: :33 karkitty are mew busy?

carcinoGenocist: RIGHT NOW?

arsenicCatnip: :33 no! this weekend?

carcinoGenocist: I THINK SO... WHY?

arsenicCatnip: :33 i was uhmm... wondering if...

carcinoGenocist: ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT?

arsenicCatnip: :33 what if i was?

carcinoGenocist: SHOULDN'T I BE THE ONE ASKING?

arsenicCatnip: :33 if mew wanted to then i guess... :33

carcinoGenocist: DON'T WORRY

carcinoGenocist stopped trolling arsenicCatnip.

Nepeta could almost cry she was so happy. Finally she managed to talk to Karkat and they were most probably going on a date. Wait... What did he mean by don't worry? Was it just an easier way of letting her down? Or did he mean he was going to do it later? Or did it mean he didn't care? Boys are so confusing. Or maybe she was confusing herself. Her head hurt too much right now to think properly.

**=Be Karkat and your being awfully... nice today... Letting me do stuff with no complaint...**

**What can I say... I'm a changed woman *waggles eyebrows***

**=Okay... Still =Be Karkat...**

Karkat banged his head against the keyboard. Why was he just so 'good with the ladies'. Don't worry? What kind of fucktard says that piece of shit? Well obviously he did. His father was on a 'break' with some other troll and wasn't coming back until a few months. Kankri was banging on the door. "Karkat! What's this about a certain Leijon?!" Oh fuck. Did he find out about Nepeta? It wasn't as if new could spread THAT fast? Right?

"What do you mean?"

"Meulin is who I mean!"

Karkat breathed a long sigh, he felt dizzy, one of those pathetic human emotions. He probably should give himself and John some space for a while. "Fuck off Kankri it's none of my business!" Kankri sighed and left the door. Now he just needed to pluck up the courage to ask out Nepeta in Art...

**=Skip to Art**

It was the big day... The day Karkat Vantas finally asked out Nepeta Leijon. The cute, cat loving troll who'd doodle a random shipping to add to her wall. The two practically hadn't talked for the whole day so now was his big chance. Nepeta was there at the table, drawing a shipping from an anime? Or maybe another fandom. Anyway, no time to get sidetracked, he just needed to stand next to her like usual and then ask... Karkat walked like he had swallowed a pole, back straight and long strides. Nepeta looked up at him and smiled. He 'smiled' back at her. Okay... So I just ask her if she's busy this weekend... No fuck it sounds like I was fucking copying her... I'll ask if she wants to come out and buy something to eat? Yea that'll be fine... Right? Fuck stop over-thinking it.

"Karkat?" A small voice asked. He shot out of his fantasy and looked at Nepeta who was looking very worried.

"Nepeta! Will you... Eat me? No fuck... would you like to come with me to go eat... something?" Nepeta giggled "The teacher wanted to know if mew were here!" The whole class was silent, staring at the two trolls. Karkat wanted to die right there, on the floor.

"Oh fuck... Um yea I'm here..." The teacher's jaw was hitting the floor. At that moment, Terezi walked in with a note for the teacher. "Is it quiet in here or what?" She giggled, "What happened in here?"

**=WAIT Be Terezi**

Terezi walked into the silent classroom

"Is it quiet in here or what?" She couldn't restrain a giggle "What happened in here?" One student whispered

"Karkat asked out Nepeta." Terezi's jaw dropped. Karkat, that one person she used to date. They used to be sort of matesprites, had asked out someone else. She tried to hide her shock only letting it show for a second before smiling and stick up a thumbs up in his direction. Karkat was there holding in his blush, trying not to reveal his blood rank.

"Well sir I'll see you later!" Giving him a salute she walked out.

"Wait why did you even come in?" The teacher didn't even get to finished because once the door closed she ran into the nearest girls toilet and burst into tears. Why did it always happen to her? Why didn't she become his matesprite back then. It would of made this problem all go away. Terezi wiped away her tears and walked out of the bathroom sniffling. Suddenly, someone behind her hugged her.

"What...?"

"Why are you crying?" Dave. It was Dave. That cool kid with the blond,messy hair. The one who'd always sit at the back of the class. He was nice once you got to know him.

"Hey Tez, what's up?" he started to sound worried. She started to giggle a bit. Everything was okay, even if that sounded strange. She hugged Dave and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Tez?" Now he sounded surprised but hugged back. Everything was alright. Like that silly old cat would say, it was puurfect.

"Tez, do you know why I never show my eyes? Why I wear these dumb shades?"

"No..."

"My eyes are red, like candy kind of red. Like a really redy kind of red." Candy red. Terezi held in the shock. Just like Karkat.

"Why are you telling me this...?" Terezi asked.

"I... I'm not sure. Just don't tell the others." He practically begged her.

"Yea don't worry... I won't."

**That wasn't my best work :c but it was fun c: Dave was probably a bit OOC... Maybe? I don't know... Dave is complicated... Dave is Dave! I'm sorry Terezi and her fans :C I do like her a lot C: I'm going to start introducing more characters more in depth in later chapters. If you don't know each character (only pre-scratch trolls and beta kids) I'm not going to do anymore chapter long introductions! It's pretty annoying because then the story goes off-track because I'm explaining every character! Anyway! You'll be seeing more of the other characters :3**

**Remember to leave a review, reviews make me work faster~**

**~ChibiCake**


End file.
